Le chien est le meilleur ami de l'homme
by Abs02
Summary: On dit que le chien est le meilleur ami de l'homme... Mais pas pour tout le monde !


**Le chien est le meilleur ami de l'homme**

**On dit que le chien est le meilleur ami de l'homme…Mais ce n'est pas vrai pour tout le monde, surtout pour les agents du NCIS. Spoiler saison 7**

-Mais ou est-il ? Il ne peut pas être bien loin, je suis partie à peine cinq minutes ! Mortimer ? Mortimeeeeeer ? Reviens ici petit chenapan !

Mais Abby avait beau s'égosiller, le chiot restait introuvable. Pourtant, elle avait trouvé que c'était une bonne idée d'amener Mortimer au NCIS … enfin, apparemment, elle n'était pas si bonne que ça, son idée. En débouchant comme une furie dans l'open space, elle percuta Tony avec force et ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le sol moquetté

-Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de courir si vite, Abby ? s'exclama DiNozzo en se massant le coude.

-Mortimer a disparu, je suis sortie juste quelques minutes et quand je reviens il n'est plus là ! Aides-moi Tony, il faut le retrouver, si ça se trouve il s'est perdu ! Viens on va…

- Calme-toi s'il te plait. D'abord, explique moi qui est ce…Mortimer.

Mais loin de se calmer, la gothique écarta Tony sans ménagement et repris sa course folle à travers les locaux.

-Abby !

-Morty est mon chiot, Tony, et je ne le retrouve plus ! Allez, bouges de là tu bloques le passage.

- Euh…je suis un peu perdu, là. Depuis quand tu as un chien ? Je croyais que tu étais allergique aux chiens !

La scientifique lâcha un profond soupir de découragement. Tony devrai faire breveter sa bêtise, il gagnerait une fortune. Elle se tourna face à l'idiot de service, inspira à fond, et utilisa sa voix spéciale bébés et jeunes enfants. Quoique dans ce cas, c'était plutôt la voix spéciale retardé mental.

-Non, Tony, je suis allergique aux chats, pas aux chiens, et j'ai Mortimer depuis un mois, parce que je… enfin bref, peut importe pourquoi. Si tu ne m'aides pas dans la minute qui suit, je te rappellerai aimablement que je suis une des seules personnes à pouvoir te liquider sans laisser de traces scientifique de mon acte. Pigé ?

Bien qu'il ait un amour suspect pour le risque, Tony n'était pas suicidaire et il suivit Abby sans prononcer un seul mot autre que « nouii », preuve de sa déficience mentale.

-Bien. Je vais voir à gauche, toi tu vas à droite. Si l'un de nous trouve quelque chose, il appelle l'autre. Des questions ?

-Oui, je peux faire…

-Non.

- Tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais te demander !

-Tony, il est absolument hors de question que tu fasses le discours de Tommy Lee Jones dans _Le Fugitif_.

-C'est pas … Mais comment t'as su ?

-Tu nous fais le coup à chaque fois qu'on s'occupe d'un fugitif, DiNozzo.

Sur ce, ils partirent chacun de leur côté, Tony se maudissant d'avoir croisé la route d'Abby, et cette dernière se maudissant d'avoir demandé à son collègue de l'aider. Après quelques minutes d'inaction, l'italien s'arrêta à l'entrée de la cafétéria et s'octroya une petite pause. Il était en train de déguster une tablette de chocolat Milka quand son téléphone sonna. Merde. Il avait oublié Gibbs.

-DiNochzzo , marmonna-t-il la bouche pleine.

-Arrête de te goinfrer et retrouve plutôt Morty ! cria Abby dans son portable.

Incroyable. Comment elle avait su ? En quittant sa chaise, Tony croisa McGee qui revenait de la salle d'interrogatoire. Une occasion à ne pas manquer, surtout pas.

-Eh, le bleu, tu tombes très bien. Aides moi à retrouver le chien d'Abby.

-Pourquoi je ferai ça ?

-Parce que tu es l'ami d'Abby, parce que je suis ton supérieur, et parce que tu adores me tirer de mauvais pas !

-Tony, pour la dernière fois, tu n'es PAS mon supérieur. Mon supérieur c'est Gibbs, et il va me tuer si je ne le rejoins pas dans une seconde. Attends…le chien d'Abs à disparu ?

-Ouah ! Belle déduction McGénius !

- Dis-moi que tu n'as pas…

-Elle à compris trop vite.

Tant mieux, songea le bleu. Abby n'aurait pas supporté le discours long de dix minutes de Tommy Lee Jones dans _Le Fugitif_. Pourquoi son collègue se sentait toujours obligé de faire une telle chose ?

-Je t'aide à chercher le chien d'Abby si te me promet que tu ne répondra plus à mon telephone quand Jenna m'appelles, fit-il en regardant Tony dans les yeux.

-Si tu veux rester en vie tu n'as pas intérêt à parler de ta chérie devant Abby, McCachottier. C'est OK.

L'italien et le geek se remirent en marche.

-Au fait, demanda McGee, il est comment ce chien ?

-Aucune idée, mais il ne doit pas y avoir des tonnes de clebs dans le bâtiment. Ah, et j'ai pensé qu'il faut que tu le sache, il s'appelle Mortimer.

-Roh, c'est mignon !

Tony regarda son coéquipier d'un air effaré. Mignon ? Mais c'est vrai que pour quelqu'un qui appelle sa copine Trognon, ça l'était surement. Soudain, une petite boule de poil dorée surgit devant eux et se mit à aboyer. Les deux agents se figèrent et se lancèrent un regard.

-A trois, murmura Tony, on le chope. Un, deux, TROIS !

Ils se jetèrent tous les deux sur le petit chien, qui esquiva sans le moindre problème et repartit à toute vitesse.

-Eh merde ! jura McGee en se relevant

En coursant Mortimer, qui les avait déjà semés, les garçons tombèrent sur Ziva et lui expliquèrent la situation. Celle-ci déclara qu'elle voulait bien les aider, à condition que Tony ne fasse pas le discours de Tommy Lee Jones dans _Le Fugitif._ Elle tendit alors à chacun une canette de Sprite et ils repartirent.

-Je suis sûr qu'il est parti vers les salles d'interrogatoire, lança Tony, sur de lui.

Ziva secoua la tête :

-Moi je dirai qu'il est allé à la morgue.

-Nan, il est au MTAC, protesta le bleu qui ne voulait pas être en reste, je l'ai vu !

-McDog, tu n'as rien vu du tout, il est en salle d'interrogatoire je te dit !

-Excuses moi, Tony, mais la dernière fois que tu pensais avoir raison tu avais tort alors je…

-Vous avez pensé à l'appeler ? Les coupa Ziva.

-Abby n'as pas arrêté tout à l'heure, répondit DiNozzo.

-Alors c'était ça les cris ! Je croyais que ça venait de dehors ! s'écria McGee.

Ses coéquipiers lui jetèrent un sale regard et le portable d'Abby, qui arpentait les couloirs, sonna. Elle répondit, poussa un cri perçant et raccrocha, avant de partir à toute allure.

Pendant ce temps, Tony, Ziva et McGee avaient pu visiter tout les étages et Mortimer restait introuvable. Une heure plus tard, ils s'avouèrent vaincus, se laissèrent tomber sur leur chaise et s'endormirent sur leur bureau.

Abby, elle, se trouvait derrière la vitre de la salle d'interrogatoire en compagnie de Vance, tandis qu'a l'intérieur, le suspect qui refusait de parler une demi-heure plus tôt était en train d'avouer tous ses méfaits à Gibbs. Mortimer mordait sa jambe de toutes ses forces, ce qui ne représentait pas beaucoup, mais l'homme avait une peur panique des chiens et Morty lui faisait très peur, malgré le fait que la taille du chiot équivalait à celle de sa main. Quand il eut tout dit, Gibbs prit le chien dans ses bras et alla le rendre à Abby qui le sera contre elle en le sermonnant :

-C'est mal, Mortimer, c'est très mal. Maman était très inquiète, ne refait jamais ça ! Mais t'as été super quand même mon chou. Gibbs, tu devrais l'engager, non ? Quelle bonne idée, hein Morty ? Tu entends, Tonton Gibbs veut bien te prendre dans l'équipe, il est tellement gentil !

Le chiot dans ses bras, « tonton » Gibbs à sa suite, elle se rendit dans l'open space. Quand elle aperçut ses amis épuisés, elle sourit et leur cria dans les oreilles que Gibbs avait retrouvé Mortimer. En voyant l'objet de leurs recherches, Ziva eut une irrépressible envie de le prendre dans ses bras, et Tony et McGee eurent une irrépressible envie de le balancer par la fenêtre. Abby déposa le chiot sur le sol, qui se précipita sur le pantalon de Tony afin de le déchiqueter consciencieusement et avec hargne. En voyant son ami au bord de la crise de nerf, Abby s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue avant d'empêcher son chien de se faire tirer dessus. Puis, comme on était en fin de journée, tout le monde partit et Abby jura à tout le monde qu'elle ne ramènerai pas Mortimer le lendemain, et Tony jura que si elle le faisait il l'envoyait à la morgue.

C'était une journée ordinaire au NCIS !

FIN


End file.
